The balance of a fragile heart
by gayteenwolflover5
Summary: Sometimes the world has a mysterious way of doing things. Like putting people who seemingly have nothing to do with each other in the same place at the same time. Some would call it destiny. Beacon Hills is no exception to such events. Now a small town lives up to it's name, drawing in mysterious figures who are all connected. The fate of the world now hangs in the balance...
1. Chapter 1 Prologue:Start

The Start

ALLISON 1St PPOV

I knew i couldn't be with him when i found out he was a werewolf i just knew it in my heart that it was dangerous but i tried. At first it was exhilarating the sex, the love, and the danger. After almost dying 8 times and 9 other hospital visits that I began to have my doubts of this relationship. It was only after our last date that I realized that I needed to end it.

It started at 4;45 on a Saturday and I was having dinner with my grandparents normally whenever they were there I would feel horrible but today me and Scott had something special planed for tonight and nothing could ruin my mood. I was ten minutes into eating my soup while waiting for my grandma to finish the spaghetti when my grandfather said "so how is that mutt of a boyfriend treating you have any flees yet" I had to calm myself at that point I was choking on my soup and was 3 seconds away from taking my fork and jamming into his fucking hand . After 2 minutes of aggressive silence and my glaring (if looks could kill he would have been on fire by now) daggers at him grandma said " dinner is ready".

Dinner was delicious but irritating. Everyone was talking about werewolves. Dad and grandpa where debating the best way to kill one while mom and grandma were catching each other up on information in the world and I was sitting silently eating. When they started to talk about Scott I froze and listened when my grandpa said "the most painful way to kill him is to inject him with liquid silver wolfs bane" I could feel my eye twitch and my fist clench and when my dad said "no its better if you take a silver knife and- "ENOUGH! SCOTT IS MY BOY FRIEND AND I LOVE HIM AND YOU **WILL NOT** HARM HIM!" I stormed off as fast as I could and went to my room's bathroom to shower and clear my head. When I heard mumbling I barley even noticed it so I turned around and asked what he said and he replied" no _**WE **_won't hurt him" he smirked and I ignored him and took my shower and went to go put on my clothes.

_**Little did she know she would be the one to harm him!**_

[Type text] Page 1

Ok this is my first story so please review. This will be a Stiles and Scott story that I will update 3 times before Monday. Shout outs to my sister for giving me courage to write and just for being an all around best friend and a shout out to Brave-warR1or for being a great author a great source of help and info and great mentor.


	2. Chapter 2:The Date

_The Date_

Scott's POV

Scott was literally vibrating with excitement for tonight. They have been through so much that they needed this needed the happiness tonight would bring. Scott at the moment was looking through his remaining closet checking clothes and throwing them on his bed to choose the perfect outfit. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he realized someone was there. Not sure who it was he quickly took the arm swung its owner around to where he was leaning above them.

When Scott looked down he saw a blushing Stiles staring up at him with wide eyes. "Dude why are you blushing" his eyes glanced down and Scott's followed them and then he realized what that breeze was. Scott's towel was missing and he was fully naked crouching above a blushing stiles. After five minutes of awkward silence Stiles said "umm…. Are you gonna move or just stay there cause if you are going to stay there then you owe me dinner""dude so not the time to be joking" Scott said. ""well…. move !" Stiles said "oh….right" Scott got up and took a pair of skinny black jeans, an electric blue and black shirt, and a dark brown leather jacket and went to the restroom to change. "Scott I'm leaving have fun see ya" then Stiles left and Scott got ready.

When Scott got out side he saw Allison leaning against her new car (Jackson's old one) wearing a tight spaghetti strap black shirt, black cheetah print skinny jeans and a dark red leather jacket. "Ready for some fun baby" Scott said as he got into the passenger side of the car. Allison blushed and said "_Always" _she leaned over to kiss Scott and he swore he felt his heart stop for a second but dismissed it and stared out the window while riding down the road thinking about how lucky he is to have Allison.

After 20 minutes of driving they arrived at their destination "étoile de l'amour" the new five star French restaurant. It took Scott a month and three different jobs (not to mention being in debt to Jackson) to get reservations at this place. They walked in and sat down at their both and ordered desert since they had both eaten. They finished a half hour later Scott paid for the food and they left for their next stop, the new hotel in town.

_Author's note_

Ok shout outs to my sister, my mentor Brave-warR1or and to Madde.J for adding this story to alerts next chapter out tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3:the hotel

The Date Pt 2-Hotel room rendezvous

**Disclaimer****:**I sadly do not own teen wolf but if I did well lets just say it could not be rated anything but M

* * *

><p>Scott's POV<p>

We arrived at the hotel in what felt like a blur. The hotel was beyond beautiful, the outside was all in compassing. The lights were perfect, the scent was a perfect blend of lavender, jasmine, rosemary and rain. The pillars were made from marble and done in a Greek fashion and there were lilies and daffodils put together in a giant heart hanging above the door.

When we got inside it was even more mind blowing and beautiful. The floors were made of black smooth marble and the walls were black with a white bamboo pattern and a gold trim. The lobby was so big it seemed to go on forever. I almost shed a tear when i saw the design behind the check in desk.

It was a full moon with a small gold wolf in the corner. It was the most beautiful thing i have ever seen next to Allison and Stiles. Wait what was that last thing? "Scott babe you in there" Allison said with a small smile on her lips. "huh yea just a little...""overwhelmed" she finished " yea that" i said. "Well lets go sexy there is still the whole night ahead" she said as she took my arm and pulled me into the elevator.

I pushed the button for our floor and locked eyes with the most beautiful girl i have ever met and thought to myself how lucky i am i mean sure the last year has been a big fight for our lives needing to deal with becoming a were-wolf, handling Derek Hale and the hunters, and finally finishing the ex-alpha Peter off, but after all of that im the luckiest guy in the world to be able to have such a girl all to myself.

I couldn't help myself as i took her lips, at first she was surprised but as soon as i smelled the scent of arousal i knew it was okay. The kiss turned from a normal kiss to me devouring her tongue. I started to feel weird again like i was dying but i ignored it. We lasted like that for what felt like hours but was only 2 minutes.

We stopped when we heard a ding followed by a couple gasps and a "awwww". We looked to see who it was and i was about to growl when i saw a old couple with wide eyes and blushes standing there holding hands and a 13 year old girl with her hands cupped together in front of her chest and big watery eyes with a wide open and smiling mouth. I grabbed Allison muttered a sorry and took off for our room.

When we reached the room in five seconds. Our room was beautiful, it had the same wall design as the lobby but instead of marble floors it had a pure white carpet. There was a black leather couch sitting in front of a plasma screen and in the next room was the bedroom. The bed was king sized with four poles one at each corner with lavender drapes hanging from each one.

There were red rose petals all over the bed and over the floor leading to the bathroom. next to the bed was a heart shaped glass table with a bowl of kit kats sitting on it and a silver and white card on the corner. I picked it up and it said " to Scott with love, dumb ass don't screw it up remember i have to live through you so if you screw it up then i screw it up and also remember to have fun and to pay back Jackx to. From the Moody Duck and AP Jackx with love." " Stiles"i said " what is it babe" Allison said. " Oh its nothing i just think im going to take a shower i'll be out in a few" I said as i walked over to the shower.

I got into the bathroom and closed the door. I slowly started to pull my shirt off and then i moved to my pants. I unbuttoned my pants and then unzipped them. After they slid off i looked down at my boxers and the giant tent that they had and i realized that im already starting to get hard. I took off my boxers and when my 10 inches hit the air i hissed. I turned on the hot water in the shower and stepped in.

The water felt great and i put my head against the shower wall under the hot spray and relaxed. I stayed like that for fifteen minutes thinking about how happy i am. I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of the door opening Allison stepped into the shower naked and at first all i could do is stare but then we were both in each others arms devouring each other.

I started to feel funny again but i couldn't stop. We kept going until i felt my claws dig into her flesh. I hadn't even realized i started to turn. I tore myself away from her and said sorry but then i everything started to get dark and i got dizzy and fell to the shower floor. I saw a Black and purple tiny cat saying its begun and then i passed out.

* * *

><p>Okay I am truly so so very sorry for the extremely late update i have been going through a really tough time but i will try my hardest to update every weekend. Secondly I would like to thank PigmyPhoenix16 and Zaidlynn2 for making this story a favorite and to MaddeJ thanks for adding this to alerts and a very special thanks to my sister for being my motivation and inspiration and to Brave-warR1or for being my mentor . Check out Brave's story "to know love" its guaranteed to get you hooked.<p> 


	4. The Hospital Pt 1: Revelations

Hey Here is a new chapter for Balance Of A Fragile Heart

**Disclamer:I sadly own nothing but the story and the original characters if I did there would be alot less clothing...**

**Warnings:slight lemon with blood/Language**

_Italics=_thoughts

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Allison P.O.V<p>

"I NEED A CRASH CART NOW!" One of the doctors screamed as they ran with an unconscious Scott on a table to one of the rooms in the ER wing.

"PLEASE PLEASE BE OK SCOTT I NEED YOU BABY PLEASE!"I screamed at Scott with tears streaming down my face.

"Miss we need you to stand back you can't come in" The doctor told me. I kept crying as I said

"Please PLEASE LET ME IN I NEED TO BE WITH HIM!" I kept saying please over and over again.

"I'm very sorry miss I understand you are worried but the law is the law we will save him I give you my word" And that was all the doctor said before he closed the door on me.

As I turned my back on the closed door my quivering lip was slowly turned into a smirk.

_That was easier than I thought I guess I should report back in._

With the smirk on my face I started to walk toward the staircase. I put my back against the wall as I got out my phone and dialed Mom's number.

"Hello honey how are things coming along with the plan" The red headed woman said on the other line.

"All is proceeding smoothly Scott is in the hospital with enough wolfs bane to make sure he won't see the light of day again I just wish I could have had more fun" I said with a smirk

"Very good darling continue with the plan as instructed and start with the next phase " she said before i heard a click.

I put away my business phone and pulled out my android as I dialed the next target.

* * *

><p>Stiles P.O.V<p>

…..Dream start…. …

_I was lying on my back with my left leg on Scotts shoulder and my right wrapped around Scotts waist while he was inside of me_

_"oh yes Scott harder harderrrr please ..." I moaned as Scott entered me over and over again._

_"Is that what you want bitch for me to fuck you my bestfriend i have a girlfriend YOUR LIKE MY BROTHER! how could you be so sick" he said as his eyes turned gold with rage,disgust and murder._

_He lifted his claw and swiped it down on my bare stomach leaving a trail of blood._

_" You're so sick you're not even worth living let me put you out of your misery" He said as I looked in his horrifyingly beautiful golden eyes as one tear trailed down my face"no pleaseee Scott no No please I love you don't do it PLEASEE __**NOOOOOO.**__..."_

…..Dream End…. …

DING DING DING. I jumped as my phone rang loudly and dragged me out of my terrifying nightmare.

I slowly sat up in my bed and rubbed lazily at my eyes. As I started to adjust my eyes I took the phone from the stand and looked at the ID. My sleepy face turned into one of jealousy and slight irritation when I saw it was Allison. _Shouldn't she be on her date with Scott? _I decided it was too irritating to deal with her now so I clicked ignore without a second thought.

Its not that I hate the bitch its just that she has the heart of the man I love and yet she won't _even clam him_ as her own for fear of consequences. If he were mine and my dad threatened to kill him I would say fuck the consequences and fight back with all I had. If i'm to be honest that's really the only problem I have with her she is actually not that bad of a person sometimes.

I stood up stretching out my muscles and yawned as I slowly walked to the bathroom to take a hot shower.I reached my bathroom and looked around at it. It was a fairly decent size especially since we got it remade but nothing to out there.

I stepped inside and closed the door making sure that the lock was firmly in place(learned that lesson the hard way).I slowly started to strip out of my clothes that I hadn't taken off since yesterday. I stopped at my dark blue jeans as I remembered I used up the last of my towels.

I took my light blue tee off the floor and put it in the bathroom closet as i made my way to the door. I stepped out into my room and made my way through the door and down the stairs to the washroom where the towels(among other things) were kept.

As I got my towels I heard noises coming from the kitchen. Now having a VERY overactive imagination combined with still being half asleep and that whole being taken and tortured by a psychotic old man thing of course i'm going to reach for the nearest object I could use as a weapon.

With weapon in hand I stealthily made my way to the kitchen to confront the intruder. As I made it to the doorway I saw my dad sitting there about to bite into a double sausage, bacon and egg bagel.

"WHAT do you think you are going to do with that that _heart attack _on a bun hmm?" I ask in the most motherly voice I could come up with as I walked over to him.

"Oh I was... well you see I wasn't gonna... hey wait since when are you the parent and why do you have a roll of paper towels in your hand?"

"HEY I thought you were a burglar or something and don't change the subject" I said while blushing in embarrassment.

"What were you going to do with paper towels clean them to death?"he said as i just rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

"HA HA HA _Veerryy _funny but no it... was a plan in progress" I said as I thought of something else"hey aren't you supposed to be on the night shift?"

He gave me a confused look for a few seconds before he replied. "Son I _was _on the night shift but its morning now." He said as he stood to walk over to me and put his hand on my forehead. "Are you sure your okay"

"Uh... y-yeah i'm ok just lost track of time I guess" I sighed as I realized what a pathetic lie that was but judging from the look on his face he bought it. _Hmm must have been a long night i thought to myself._

"Well just be careful son and don't forget if your going out then take the taser with you, oh and if your going to the grocery store you know where the list is" and with that he turned and left to go upstairs.

_Wait did he just say morning? _I quickly made my way to the kitchen clock to check and sure enough it was 9;30 A.M. As i made my way up to my room upstairs with towel in hand i decided to check on my dad. I slowly and as quiet as possible opened the door and saw that he was completely knocked out laying halway across the bed with the cover falling off of him.

_Damn... must have had **another **tough shift hope things change soon. _I lifted the rest of his body up on the bed and covered him up all the way. As I said my goodbyes I could have sworn I heard him whisper something.  
>I made my way into my room and locked the door. As I stripped down to my skin tight black boxers I felt a weird gust of wind.<p>

"My my my still looking as tasty as ever I see" I jumped at the familiar, smooth and seductive voice that I didn't realize was there.

"What the HELL are you trying to do scare me to _DEATH I_ thought we talked about this, just because sour wolf is your alpha does **_not_** mean you should pick up his bad,_very _bad habits Isaac." I said as I looked over to where he was laying in a half unbuttoned black shirt and skin tight black jeans sprawled out on my bed in what I can only describe as a 'come let me take you' position.

"Oh come on did I really scare you that bad, if I did i'm sorry but you should be used to it _by now..._" He said as he winked at me and I tried to stop the blush that was slowly making its way down my cheeks to the bottom of my neck.

"No its just that I barely woke up a few minutes ago but I need to take a shower so uhh... yeah" I said as I went to the bathroom and left the door cracked a little so I could hear him. I put the towels in the bathroom closet and removed my boxers feeling that blush coming back.

"You know I can practically picture you all naked and dripping wet right?" He said as I made a noise between a moan,yelp and groan.

"Isaac really dude I _just_ woke up and your talking dirty, besides we both know that your just playing and who really has your heart._" _I said as I turned on the hot water and waited.

"Yeah well Jackson still doesn't seem to notice yet, nor does are things with Scott?" He said obviously trying to change the subject.

"He is _still_ oblivious to my love just like he always has been and since he and Allison got back together  
>we barely see each other though I did go over to check on him and see how he was." I said as I stepped into the heavenly warmth of the shower omitting the part were Scott fell on me.<p>

"Your hiding something, I can smell the lust and embarrassment rolling off of you in waves but if you don't want to talk about it  
>then fine I understand. I have to go Derek wants me back good luck." Then he was gone and I was alone in the shower.<p>

I sat down with my back on the wall and let the warm spray run over my body as I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder to how me and Isaac became so close.

**...**

[**Twenty Minutes Later,Stiles' House]**

I stepped out of the shower feeling wide awake and refreshed. I walked to the bathroom closet and got my towel then headed for the sink to brush my teeth.

As I looked into the mirror I jumped back in surprise as I saw that my eyes were were electric green with sparks of ember red here and there.

I closed my eyes and rubbed them to see if it was my eyesight. When I opened them again to look they were back to normal. I played it off as a hallucination and finished brushing my teeth.

I left the bathroom and decided I should go to the store now so I made my way to the closet. I looked through my closet and found a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark blue v-neck. I got dressed, grabbed my keys and ran down the stairs and out the door.

When I got outside I looked up at the sky and saw that it was gray and looked like it might rain. I got to my car and got in making sure to lock the door. I adjusted every thing and turned on the radio as I buckled my seat belt. With one last look around I sped off with Florence And The Machine's Howl blasting in my radio.

**...**

**[Twelve Minutes Later,Grocery Store]**

I walked into the store and thought about what I should get. I decided on making homemade Lasagna with blueberry Cheesecake so I began collecting the ingredients for four people.

I was on the last ingredient when I decided to get some chips for my dad since he has been so overworked. I made it to the isle were they kept the chips and went over to the Doritos. I picked up the bag and was about to leave the isle when I heard voices.

_"HEY there MY chips sis you already got a bag" _Said in a Whiny and soft voice.

_"Yeah well you owe me a bag and I WANT Takis so i'm getting them"_ Said in a authoritative voice that sounded slightly threatening that strangely reminded me of an older sister's voice.

_"Uh no, you and Greg owe ME a bag of Takis AND a freaking rice crispy box and besides that is the last bag of Takis and they won't have anymore for THREE months so that bag is MINE" _The soft voice said. There was something about that voice that was so melodic and enticing that it drew me in.

I moved around the isle and finally saw them. One was a girl who looked to be 16-17 years old and was around 5'3.

She had straight black hair going down to right above her shoulder. She was wearing dark red skinny jeans,A black top with see through shoulders and ruffles in the middle leading to a v-neck that showed off her cleavage and black boots going up to the middle of her calf.

The other a boy with lithe muscles looked the same age as the girl and was about 5'7. He had black hair that went a little below his shoulder and had one dark blue streak that partially covered his right eye.

He was wearing black skinny jeans with a rainbow ribbon around his thigh, A black polo shirt that had three blue lines coming from his left shoulder to the bottom of his shirt that curved around a white heart shaped trouble clef, A black jacket that was obviously to big for him, and black boots with a blue number five that looked like someone tried to scratch it out.

"Well it looks like the only way to settle this is a tug'o war whoever wins gets the bag and whoever loses has to pay." She said as she held out the purple bag with a smirk on her lips.

"Fine, Bitch your on and sis when _I _win try not to act like a sore loser" He said with a playful smile on his lips as he took the bag and started to pull.

I walked closer with a smile on my face to get a closer look. It seemed like it was anyone's win as they pulled back and forth on the purple bag which was now starting to strain.

"Uh guys the bag is-"I was interrupted by the bag exploding sending red dust and chips all over me"That the bag is about to break." I finished

"Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry we didn't see you there, You ok?" The boy asked me in a concerned voice that warmed my heart.

"Um yeah i'm ok just covered in red dust to be honest I think it makes me look sexy."I said with a smile on my face.

I moved around the isle and finally saw them. One was a girl who looked to be 16-17 years old and was around 5'3.

She had straight black hair going down to right above her shoulder. She was wearing dark red skinny jeans,A black top with see through shoulders and ruffles in the middle leading to a v-neck that showed off her cleavage and black boots going up to the middle of her calf.

The other a boy with lithe muscles looked the same age as the girl and was about 5'7. He had black hair that went a little below his shoulder and had one dark blue streak that partially covered his right eye.

He was wearing black skinny jeans with a rainbow ribbon around his thigh, A black polo shirt that had three blue lines coming from his left shoulder to the bottom of his shirt that curved around a white heart shaped trouble clef, A black jacket that was obviously to big for him, and black boots with a blue number five that looked like someone tried to scratch it out.

"Well it looks like the only way to settle this is a tug'o war whoever wins gets the bag and whoever loses has to pay." She said as she held out the purple bag with a smirk on her lips.

"Fine, Bitch your on and sis when _I _win try not to act like a sore loser" He said with a playful smile on his lips as he took the bag and started to pull.

I walked closer with a smile on my face to get a closer look. It seemed like it was anyone's win as they pulled back and forth on the purple bag which was now starting to strain.

"Uh guys the bag is-"I was interrupted by the bag exploding sending red dust and chips all over me"That the bag is about to break." I finished

"Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry we didn't see you there, You ok?" The boy asked me in a concerned voice that warmed my heart.

"Um yeah i'm ok just covered in red dust to be I think it makes me look sexy."I said with a nervous smile on my face.

"Are you sure your ok because to much of that dust in access is unhealthy,By the way what were you doing there anyway?"She asked in a suspicious voice with her eyebrow raised.

"Please forgive my little sister she can be a little paranoid sometimes right little head?" He said with amusement in his voice that made her eye twitch.

"Ok first bitch im older then you, Secondly do NOT call me that _monkey, _And finally i'm not paranoid I was just wondering"She said with her arms crossed.

"Well I was looking for something to get my dad, by the way my name is Stiles,Stiles Stilinski nice to meet you." I said with a smile as I moved to shake there hands.

"Well my name is Violet,Violet Incendie Monroe." She said as she shook my hand.

"My name is Damien,Damien Merciel Alstrem Its really nice to meet you Stiles." He said as he smiled and took my hand blushing.

"Well I would love to stay for a few minutes and chat but I have to go good luck." I said as i ran to the cash register waving goodbye.

I got to the cash register and paid for everything quickly. I grabbed the bags and made my way out of the store. When I looked up at the sky it looked dark and ominous. _Well looks like there's a storm rolling into town..._ I thought to myself as I reached my car.

I pulled out my keys and unlocked the trunk to put the groceries in. I closed it and went to the car door and unlocked it. I was just about to put the keys in the ignition when my phone rang. I put the keys in the ignition and picked up my phone. I checked the ID and saw it was so I picked up.

"Hello." 's voice said on the other end in a soft and broken voice. _Oh God what __happened_ I thought.

"Yea its Stiles." I said hesitantly reaching a hand up to brush my hair back.

"Stiles You need to come **now **it's really bad, really _really _bad. It's Scott he's... Dying." She said crying.

Then everything crashed.

* * *

><p>Damien's POV<p>

"You know I think it's gonna be a storm." I said to violet as I wrinkled my nose in the air.

"Yea well I know how much you like the rain and all monkey but if we don't get going now were going to be screwed." She said in a matter of fact voice as she grabbed a bag of hot wing flavored chips.

"I know I know." I said as I let my self get lost in my thoughts. Thoughts of Stiles and how cute and adorable he was, of how kindness and humor radiated off of him, of how sexy and goofy he was and mostly of how when we touched it sent waves of electricity and pure _fire _ripping through me. I knew that the electricity could have been anything but that fire, that could only be one thing. Magic.

"So whatcha thinkin bout?" Violet said as she punched me in the arm.

"Nothing much why?" I asked her,slightly rubbing my arm.

"Oh no reason other then we have been standing at the car door in the **pouring** **rain** for _five_ freaking minutes." She said with slight irritation in her voice.

"Oh oops sorry uh lets get in." I said as I pulled out the keys to our Custom jet black ZL1 Camaro with dark blue flames on the side and unlocked the doors.

We got in and drove in silence until halfway home Violet interrupted it.

"HeHe you like him you like him." She said in a mocking tone as she giggled like a school girl.

"Whatever I do not." I said in my whiny voice as she sighed.

"Look you know you can trust me right?" she said in a serious and caring voice.

"I know sis I know and I do like him but im just nervous about moving to a new city after all we have been through so I want to be careful." I said as I made the final turn to the white Victorian two story house my uncle Jeremy loaned us.

"Look I know things have been tough but this is a whole new town and a whole new life and all the drama and pain that happened in the past is behind us. just promise me you'll at least try to get to know him." She said in a pleading big sister voice as we arrived at the driveway and pulled into the garage.

"Ok fine I will _try _to but for now lets get inside and I'll call uncle Jer and see how Ritch is doing while you go and check on that evil black and purple cat of yours I have a bad felling going up my spine about tonight." I said as I shivered to prove my point.

"Whats the worst that could happen?" She said just as a bolt of ominous red lightning struck somewhere in the main part of town.

"Well one thing is for sure this town will sure as hell not be a bore." I said as I flashed a smile at her.

_Yea things are definitely going to be interesting alright... _I thought with a groan.

* * *

><p>AN:I am sooooo very very very sorry for being so ridiculously late it's just been a tough year filled with a lot of drama but I will do much better.<p>

A special thanks to Bravewarrior and Djdarkpixie for ALL of there help and to my sister for always being there and irritating;)

Thanks to all those who are still reading my story one again I am so very sorry for the wait it will NOT be this bad again.

A shout out to Boy On Strings who is a really great author and kinda my idle.

If anyone has any questions just PM me.

Well thats all. Please review,follow,favorite its much much appreciated:)

* * *

><p>Preview<p>

_"Please please you can't do this to me" I begged and pleaded with the cold lifeless body down on my hands and knees leaning over my once best friend's face._

_"No no you can't do this to me I love you please no don't be dead I love you Please PLEASE!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face as I felt a burning fire in my heart slowly start to grow._

_"No **No NOOO!" **I screamed as I arched my back and let the fire spread and engulf me completely._

_Then everything went to black..._


	5. The Hospital Pt2:Critical

**A/N: **Okay, this time I have a good reason other than life being its general bitchy self, namely school but now that that's over and the summer has begun there will be updates galore.

**Warnings: **Language, Character Death (maybe).

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything there would be a lot less talking and a lot more…..well you get the picture ;)

Without further a due another chapter of The Balance Of A Fragile Heart.

_The Hospital Pt.2:Critical_

* * *

><p>Melissa's POV<p>

It was a fairly quiet and routine day at work much like how every other day has been since the supposed death of Gerard Argent and Jackson Whittemore's transformation from giant psychopathic reptilian to blue eyed fur ball. After that and a temporary ceasefire between Chris Argent and Derek hale things got a lot less...bloody in Beacon hills.

"Melissa you can go ahead and take off now if you want I got the rest" I heard briefly as I looked over to a smiling auburn haired woman who stood just a bit taller than me in a pair of red heels(which were highly out of uniform).

"Thanks Joanna, but I think I'll keep going for now. I only have a few more patients to go" I said to the new co-worker who was also on-call today as I turned around continuing down the well lit hallway.

"Are you sure? Because I have no problem doing the rest" she said in a warm, caring and almost...saddened voice.

"Yeah I'm sure but thanks for the offer I appreciate it" I told her as I kept walking down the hallway while looking down at my clipboard.

"Well alright I hope your son pulls through though I'm sure he'll be fine" She said in a solemn voice and turned away the sound of loud heels clacking against the floor in her wake as I stood there stunned and shocked trying to figure out what she meant.

_I hope Scott is okay he went on that "study session" with Allison maybe I should call him..._I thought to myself as managed to fish out my phone to call him.

I looked at the screen and saw that I had 13 missed calls and 4 texts:4 calls from John, 3 from Allison, 2 from a Dr.. Shepherd, 3 from Scott's own phone and 1 from an unregistered number. The text I didn't get a chance to read before it died on me so I decided to go to the font desk to use the phone they had there and get my charger which I kept under the table.

I was halfway there when I felt an incredibly cold chill run up my spin and decided to walk a little faster to reach my destination faster. When I reached it I went behind the table and grabbed my charger, plugged the phone up, and went to Dr. Shepherd's number and called it back figuring she was the most likely person to be able to tell me medically whats going on but when I called it just said the phone was off. So I decided to check if she was in a room on the computer using my access code and it turns out he was but when I tried to check on who the patient is it just said my code wasn't allowed access to that information.

By that point I had began to go numb at the possibilities knowing logically that something must be terribly wrong with my son because the only three times a access code would not work is if the patient specifically asked not to have the information released, the owner of the access code is on probation for whatever reason, or the information belongs to a blood relative.

It can't be option A because it would have a specific warning saying it was classified and it couldn't be option B because I wouldn't even be on-call if I were on probation. Which would only leave me with one option... it was my son he was operating on.

_No there has to be something else going on I can't give up hope yet_ I thought to myself as I tried calling John. He finally managed to pick up on the 4th ring.

"Hello Melissa, is that you? How are you holding up? Is Scott out of surgery yet? Did they find out what was wrong? Did he make it?" He asked in a freaked out voice as I felt all the color from my face and my heart stop.

_My son... he's... **no** he will be fine I can't lose anyone else _I thought to myself. Yes I knew that something must be wrong but I was in denial but now I needed to stay strong for my son, for the only person I had left...

"Hello Melissa are you there ?!" He asked as I snapped out of my inner thoughts realizing that no I wasn't alone in this and that there were at least two other people who cared just as much.

"Yeah I'm here John whats going on I haven't been told anything yet? All I know is something is wrong and I have no idea what" I said in choked sobs as I looked to one of the few men who have been a rock in my life for answers.

"Melissa thank God your okay and to answer you all I know is I get a call from a Dr. Sheppard saying Scott just came in on an ambulance with a teenage girl looking distraught." He said in a troubled tone

"She said when he was brought in he was in critical condition, that he was in a coma like state and he wasn't breathing... also talked about something purple flowing through his veins so much of it that it was visible from the surface and said she thinks it's an extreme allergic reaction to something.

Melissa she said his odds don't look good but that there trying everything that they could and that they had some of the best doctors on the case so be ready I'll try to come up there but I'm still on the job and they won't let me go _damned idiots _I should just quit" He said as I heard him grit his teeth.

"No John you can't you have to take care of Stiles you know that but thanks for the info I'm going to try to find out more information and keep you posted. Have you called and told Stiles yet? He'll want to be up here?" I asked as I started thinking of ways to find more info.

"I tried to call him but his phone must be on silent which means he probably fell asleep after he got back from Scott's earlier today but I'll be off in the morning latest noon I'll wake him and tell him then." He said in a thoughtful voice.

"No I mean wake him if you want but I'll call him if there is any more significant news there is no use in getting everyone freaked out without knowing anything I'll call you back in an hour to give you an update alright?" I said as I started coming up with a plan of action.

"Sure if that is ok with you. Take care of yourself don't get into trouble if you do you know who to call. Oh and Melissa Scott is a fighter I'm sure he will pull through this just stay strong and don't give up hope okay?" He asked in a caring voice.

"I'll try John, I'll try. That's all I can do." I said in a choked voice as I hung up. I looked through my phone and found a picture of the four of us(Me, Scott, Stiles and John) all hugging and let a tear to the phone.

_Damn it baby we've been through worse before and through it all you've been there for me so now its your mom's turn to be there for you just wait for me son just hold on..._

* * *

><p><strong>55 Minutes later, Operating Room #13<br>**

"WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GET IN HE'S MY SON!" I screamed at the assistant in front of me who looked flustered and frightened. _Well good she should be scared it took to much damn effort and to many favors to get to this **fucking**_ room I thought to my self venomously as I tried to convey my rage through my eyes like I saw Derek do oh so many times and if her shaking was any indication it was working.

"M-Mam I'm terribly sorry but no family members allowed in the operating room you'll h-have to w-wait in the waiting ro-"

"If you think I'm going back in there EMPTY HANDED With **NO NEWS AT ALL** and sitting on _my_ _ass_ you have another thing coming, you **will** at** _LEAST_** tell me _HOW MY SON IS DOING_ **NOW!**" I said as I pointed my finger at her.

"B-B-B-But m-mam I-"

**"NOW" **I said through clenched teeth and then sighed as I watched her faint on the floor.

_Huh must be a newbie...oh well_ now to get inside.

"Miss I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to go and wait. I understand the worry you must feel but if you keep interrupting at such a critical time he **will** die and it would have been preventable so please let me do my job and I will notify you of _any_ change okay?" A mature woman with cheek bones that could cut who must be the head doctor said.

"Fine but please keep me notified and... save my son." I said as I turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours and 30 minutes later, Waiting Room<strong>

I was sitting there with my phone in my lap staring at old picture of me and Scott hoping to any and every God out there that would listen that my son would be okay. That is what I've been doing for the past few hours after I called and told John about everything that happened.

"Hello Melissa McCall?" Said the woman from before.

"Yes its me I'm Melissa is everything okay is my son..." I chocked off not being able to finish as I looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"Melissa hello my name is Liz Shepherd I am your son's current acting doctor and I'm glad to say he has made it." She said with a smile and an arm extended.

"Oh my God thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me." I said as I jumped into her arms and let every single tear I had in me go.

" It's okay let it out. I have to so I understand the stress. It was touch and go for awhile but we managed to clear most of the fluid out of his blood system and body fluids.

Even though it was a risky procedure he managed to pull through we're sending him to an observation room for monitoring he will need his blood checked every hour and will be watched for the next few days, but as long as nothing changes he should be fine." She said as she continued to hold me.

"Can I go see him?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes of course but don't let the site you see deter you we had to hook him up to an I.V for nutrients and medicine, a breathing machine only for the next few minutes until we are sure, and he has a few scars from when it was really touch and go and we had to cut him open." She said in a warning voice.

_wait what..._ "Scars?" I asked her as I looked into her eyes for any trace of ...something.

" Yes, but not to bad. They are covered up so he should be fine as long as nothing changes." She said as she helped me back on my feet.

_But wait why didn't I think of this before he is a were-wolf, he shouldn't have any scars. For that matter he shouldn't be here in the first place. What is going on..._

* * *

><p><strong>9:15 A.M. Sunday morning, Scott's Hospital room<strong>

After I got settled in to the room which was around 7:30 this morning I stayed till 8:30 until John by and forced me to go get breakfast with him. We returned to the room around 9 and after making sure I was fine he left to get something he forgot at the station and hasn't been back since.

Currently I'm sitting in a very uncomfortable chair watching my son's chest rise and fall sturdily as he sleeps watching for any change when I feel my phone vibrating. It's John.

"Hey John, everything okay? Why are you calling?" I ask in a concerned voice.

"Hey Melissa I decided after I got what I need to go get a breakfast bagel and then go to check on Stiles. Don't worry I won't tell him anything but I just want to wake him up." He said in a rushed tone

"I wish you had told me that I sent a text to Isaac so he would be filled in on whats happened and told him to go check on Stiles in case if something happened." I said as I wondered if he would wake up.

"Oh it's okay whoever gets there first I guess. Well I'm at the through so I have to go. I'm sure everything will be fine. Love you,bye." He said as the phone line died.

_How is it that he can always make me feel better with a few short words... _I thought to myself as I blushed.

I decided I should go get some more chips for later so I got up, kissed Scott's forehead and left.

I was walking to the elevator when I walked past a red headed woman who looked exactly like Victoria Argent, but when I turned around she was gone.

_But that's... impossible. Victoria Argent is dead. Has **been** dead for a while now. Maybe I'm hallucinating... _ I thought as I turned back around and continued to the elevator.

***********  
>After I got my chips and got a text from Isaac saying Stiles was awake, John fell asleep and Derek needed him I made my way back to the room.<p>

Just as I was about to enter the elevator I felt a cold and empty feeling pass through my entire body.

Stepping off the elevator I knew something was terribly wrong. There were people running everywhere( most in and out of Scott's room), people yelling for supplies, and the sounds of monitors going off filled the entire floor.

All I could do was stand there numb and silently watching... until there were no monitors going off, just one constant sound. At that point I ran to his room pushing through the sea of doctors and nurses and made my way into the room to the side of Scott's bed across from Dr. Shepherd.

"I'm sorry Melissa but... I'm afraid I have to tell you, we couldn't save him he's... your son is dead. Est. time of death 9:58 A.M." She said as I stared at my dead son's face unable to process.

_He is sooo pale and cold_ I thought as I raised my hand up to his face and stroked his cheek.

"Melissa we will give you some time alone but... he needs to be preserved soon. Is there anyone who we can call?" She asked laying her hand on my shoulder.

"No, we were the only family left for each other. They all are either dead or don't care, but I'll just be a moment just to... say goodbye." I said my voice barely a whisper.

"Alright everyone clear out, give her some privacy, we'll return for him in a few ok?" she asked with concern in her voice.

My only reply was a nod as her and everyone else left the room closing the door behind them.

After we were in the room alone I hunched over and rested my head on his shoulder laying my hand on his chest to check and see if he was truly dead.

_huh no breath... he is dead, my son is...gone._ I thought to myself as the realization slowly set in

"No my baby, poor poor baby why, why you? Why now? **WHY!"** I screamed as I cried into his shoulder thinking of the past, of how happy we were together, of the present and how screwed up it got, and of the future that will never come now.

_We will never be the four of us ever again. Me, John, Scott, And Stiles..._ "Stiles I should.. I should call him and tell him" I said as I found his number and called.

After a few rings I heard a click.

"Hello" I said in a broken and soft voice barely audible. After a minute he replied.

" Yeah It's Stiles" He said in a hesitant voice.

"Stiles you need to come **now, **it's really bad, really _really _bad. It's Scott he's... Dying." I said unable to actually say he is already dead while I started crying nights after mom died where

After a few minutes of silence and the sound of a car on a wet road I hung up.

_Oh Scott why..._

* * *

><p>Stiles POV<p>

I was in my car rocketing down the water covered road toward the hospital as trees and buildings blurred by, mixing in with huge of rain crashing on the windshield, loud thunder and dangerous lightning making themselves known in the startlingly black sky above.

After what felt like an eternity of and fear, I made it to the hospital parking lot, grabbed my keys and jumped out of my jeep making sure to lock it as I made my way through the sliding doors of what could be my best friends death bed. I made my way into the building immediately spotting Ms McCall who looked like a pure wreck, tears streaming down her face, eyes puffy and an empty look in her eyes.

"Umm hey Ms McCall where is Scott and is he... alright?" I asked in a hopeful voice looking at her as I imagined the best scenario even though I knew that in our world the best never happens.

"Oh Stiles baby he... he didn't.." She broke off into a sob before composing herself and continuing. "Stiles, Scott is... dead. I'm so sorry. I managed to get them to let you have a few moments with him to say goodbye.

He is in the holding room we use before we send them to the morgue." She said as she led me to an elevator, me following numbly in her tracks, tears streaming down my face.

We stepped out of the elevator a few minutes later and continued our walk to where my heart's body lie lifeless. On the way down in the elevator I had time to reflect on everything. How we always used to get into trouble, not the 'if we make one wrong move we all die' trouble but normal teen trouble, steeling liquor, smoking that one time, busting my dad's new car window open when we tried to see who could throw our new baseball bat harder, spending endless nights watching movies and eating junk-food just to fall asleep on each other, those nights after mom died where me and Scott were inseparable because the loneliness was to tough to bear. And that one time we went to Dallas to see my cousins.

It all came rushing back, further adding to the tears...

We stopped when we came to a dark-grayish door with a card lock on it. "Ok, Scott's body is in there I'll leave you alone. I'm going to go." She said as she swiped the card through the machine unlocking the door then walked away.

Immediately stepping into the room I noticed how cold it was. There were metal tables in the room, all but one being empty. the room itself was dimly lite, the walls a calm and smooth olive. The empty tables pushed to one side and the one... not was in a corner to the left covered in a thin white sheet no clothing visible.

I slowly walked over to where his body was, reaching my target in a few short seconds. Looking down at his lifeless body he looked asleep and strangely, no beautifully calm and at peace.

I let my mind wonder as I knelt down beside his body, laying a hand on his chest.

_Oh Scott... why. I never got to tell you how I felt. You never got to graduate or find a cure or have kids or... this is my fault, maybe if I had never asked you to go into that damn forest with me this would have never happened, you would still be...alive. _ I thought to myself standing back up and looking down at his dead face tracing, his cheek with my thumb as I let the tears fall.

_Oh Scott why? I never even got to... kiss you _ I thought as I leaned down and picked up his cold dead body then sitting back down on the floor slowly bringing my lips to his and softly pecking his cold lips, bringing my hand up to brush his hair away, tears continuing to fall on his face. Then it truly hit me. Scott is dead... he is never coming back... ever.

"Okay buddy time to wake up." I said in a shaky and hopeful voice slapping him gently a few times on the cheek.

"Come on buddy this isn't funny anymore I need you to get up stop fucking with me." I said as I let out a shaky laugh.

" Wake up, just wake up, I need you to wake up, I need... I need you Scott you can't be dead you just can't..."I said, starting to shake a little as all the emotions started to flow.

"You can't... you just can't be man. I'll do anything please just..._please_ don't be dead." I said, setting him down on the floor no longer being able to hold him.

"Please, _please_ you can't just do this to me" I begged and pleaded with the cold lifeless body, down on my hands and knees leaning over my once best friend and one true love's face, knowing that the person I loved more than my own life was dead, never even knowing the truth.

"No,no,no you can't do this to me, I love you _please_ no."I said as my tears started to feel like liquid fire rolling down my face.

"Don't be dead... I love you so please _Please..._**PLEASE**!" I screamed into his shoulder the tears streaming down my face visibly changing color now as I felt a burning fire in my heart slowly start to grow and take control, body glowing red.

"No, **_No..._ NOOO!" **I screamed arching my back and letting the fire spread and engulf me completely burning everything away, the last thing I hear being a loud explosion.

Then everything went to black with only one thing on my mind...

_ Please Scott just...live_

* * *

><p>Damien's POV<p>

**_Meanwhile speeding toward the Hospital_**

"Slow the **_fuck_ **down! Or are you trying to get us killed!?" Exclaimed a very pissed off Violet, eyes flashing red as she held tight to her seat, glaring at Damien.

"We can't slow down because something happened, something _magical _and it happened at a hospital full of people. If we don't get there soon and cover it up there goes the whole secrecy thing and our asses with it because if the council-" I started

"_Fuck_ the council, if we crash your driving is going to get us killed." She interrupted as I continued to speed down the road, eyes glowing blue as I created a fog to blanket the town.

"Listen we will be fine I know what I'm doing and if we crash your boobs will cushion the blow...though you might end up bouncing to the upper atmosphere." I said with a grin on my face.

"Bitch, I would not test me right now, not if you don't want to wake up to your favorite shirt on fire" She said flashing her teeth.

"You wouldn't dare try it."I said taking a glance at her.

"Oh, I would mister. Now focus on the road and slow the fuck down." She said returning to watching the road.

"Fine." I said with a pout.

After a few more minutes of driving, we arrived at the hospital and parked the car.

"Okay you scan the area and I will set up a barrier." I told Violet as I began looking toward the sky, making a dome of water energy starting right in the center of the hospital and expanding 5 miles in each direction from the hospitals outer walls.

"Okay, I'm finished with the barrier. How is the scan going?" I asked as I turned toward her.

" It's...going I guess. It seems whatever happened was on the bottom floor of the hospital and somewhere near the morgue. If we go through the front entrance and take the stairs we could reach it pretty fast but... there are people on the floor above about to go down so if your going to do anything to stop them I would do it now" She said "There is another thing...that guy we met"

"Stiles?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah. He is at the center of whatever it was."She said worriedly.

"Alright then I'll put everyone to sleep with a spell then freeze time for a few minutes so the cameras won't catch us. We will have to move fast because I won't be able to hold for long." I said as I began building up energy in my chest, slowly letting it expand to my hands then holding them up and saying in a deep voice _'tempore somnus' _letting loose a wave of energy in the direction of the building.

"Alright there out. Now what?" She asked looking at me.

"We go and investigate see if this has anything to do with why we are here in the first place." I said as I started walking toward the building.

"KK but I'm sure this is totally unrelated to that."She said following.

After locating the stairs and making our way down to the last floor we saw that there had been a slight explosion emanating from one of the holding rooms. We made our way to the doorway and noticed scorch marks on the sides where the door itself would have rested but was no longer there.

After that we entered the room which was still warm and saw on the far side of the room what looked like a giant bird scorched into the wall. Looking to the left corner of the room on the floor was Stiles who's clothes were mostly burnt and tattered leaving most of his skin exposed huddled over another boy who was completely naked and seemed almost lifeless.

"Holy hell what happened here?" Violet exclaimed.

"I don't know but we need to find out." I said eyes glowing blue before I said _'reflecto'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"No,no,no you can't do this to me, I love you please no." Stiles said as his eyes started to glow red like pure fire while he leaned over the dead body of an unknown person.  
><em>

_"Don't be dead... I love you so please Please...**PLEASE**!" He screamed into the boy's shoulder. The tears that were streaming down his face starting to turn a molten red as he began to radiate fire starting at his chest then moving to engulf his entire body.  
><em>

_"No, **No... NOOO!" **He screamed one last time before the fire moved to his back and formed a set of wings then continuing on to the other boy's body and swallowing him to. Then he arched his back and the fire erupted and turned into a huge explosion blowing away everything else. In the wake of the explosion lie only Stiles and the boy...  
><em>

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present<em>**

"Huh, so that's what happened." I said, looking at the scorch mark on the wall.

"Okay... what the hell was that?" Violet asked in a perplexed voice,

"Oh, It's called _'tears of the phoenix' _It's a high level fire technique that I read about when I was doing research for you. It converts all of the user's magic energy into tears and resurrects the person the tears fell on though it will only work if the user truly loves the person they wish to revive, but there is no true way to absolutely defy the laws of life and death so it usually takes the life of the user in exchange for the person being brought back to life, that's what all the fire we saw was." I said in a serious voice.

"But Stiles is still alive so either it didn't work or... he is just as strong as us and the side affects won't hurt him, but they will hurt someone else. For now lets clean this up and figure out what we will do later." I said in a solemn voice.

"Alright I will get the wall you get the boys and after we leave okay?" She said as she started to build energy.

"Alright, but make sure you clear all of it out." I said as her eyes flashed red and she said '_extraire'_ out the heat energy in the walls and floor then she said '_retourner' _reversing the damage done to the room.

After watching her I walked over to the boys and blushed a deep crimson as I remembered one was almost naked from the waist up and the other was completely naked.

_Oh my.. he is..huge _I thought as I bent down and slowly removed Stiles' shirt then replaced it with mine, afterward zipping up my jacket. When I moved Stiles into the corner and looked up I saw Violet smirking at me.

"I am not blushing darn it so stop looking at me like that and help me move this guy's body."I said as we started to lift him then carried him over to one of the untouched tables, picking him up then setting him back down.

"So... what now?" She asked.

"Well we decide if we should tell Stiles that he has magic or if we just leave him alone, after we get home and sleep I feel like the moon decided to tap dance...on my head...while on her period. I just hope those two live." I said as I started to walk out the door with Violet trailing behind.

"When will the spells on the hospital wear off?"She asked.

"When we are outside of the building."I said.

We were nearly to the main door when I stopped after I noticed something interesting.

"What is it?"She asked irritably stopping as well.

"An F.B.I agent over there, he shouldn't be in a small town like this. Oh well." I said continuing to walk toward the door.

"Oh, hey um.. do you have the time because my phone stopped working. By the way my name is Allison nice to meet you." Said a strange brunette while extending her hand.

"Sorry but no we don't. and my name is Damien,likewise."I said,shaking her hand.

"Well sorry for the trouble bye." She said as she turned around and walked off.

"Hmm, she is nice."Said Violet.

"Nope,don't trust her."I said back to her.

"And why not mister paranoid." She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Look at our feet." I said as I pointed down. When she looked down she saw we were just a few steps away from crossing outside.

"Oh" She said as she caught on.

"Exactly, she should be frozen in time and asleep if she was inside the barrier and if she was outside she wouldn't have been able to get in. Also when I shook her hand I sensed something...She has been glamored." I said as I looked down in thought, stepping across the threshold.

"Then I guess there is only one question...ally or enemy?" Violet said, me nodding in agreement.

_Ally or Enemy... I guess that's the million dollar question all around huh..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, so once again I am sorry for taking so long. Since it was the last semester of High school things got... interesting but now finally everything has settled down and I can actually write. I am going to try to get a chapter out every other weekend sometimes sooner.

I am also in the middle of rewriting and editing the other chapters and writing 2 other stories so that is another reason why it's taking me so long.

A huge thanks to everyone who is still reading this. And as usual a shout out to a few special people (who know who they are)

and to Emrys90, you are pretty close...


	6. The Hospital:Consequences

A/N Okay peoples it has been literal years and I am soo sorry, but I have another chapter already done and will be uploaded in a week.

This story takes place after season 2 and will be a massive crossover with multiple other universes in one so yeah… its gonna get complicated. Also the Violet from the show is not the same Violet in the story.

Once again sorry for the long wait and thanks for reading.

Disclaimer:I am (unfortunately) not the owner of teen wolf or any of its characters.

Violet's POV

_[On the road back to their house]_

"**Oh My Gods!** You have been sitting there practically vibrating with nervousness, just spit it out V." Damien exclaims with an exasperated sigh

"Damien... I'm just gonna say it, I think we should kill that Allison girl." Violet said as she looked out the window sheepishly.

"You know we don't kill innocents sis, and that is what she is. Besides... she might prove useful."Damien said as he drove down the road looking tired.

"What if she proves more of an obstacle or a threat even?" Violet said in an exasperated tone,waving her hands around as if to emphasize the point.

"How exactly will she be a threat to _us? _She is just a normal girl someone mind controlled or something for information on the town, it's not like she is some type of creature or something." Damien said as he came to a red light.

"How do we know for sure, hell we still don't even know what the hell is going on in this town." Violet said taking a pause to think. "Then there is that Stiles guy." She said cautiously after a moment.

"What about him?" Damien asked in a tired voice, finally arriving at the house and parking.

"_Exactly!_ What about him!? At this point we know almost nothing about him other than he has incredibly powerful fire magic and no control whatsoever!" She said before taking a breathe and continuing, voice crestfallen.

"What if he hurts someone without meaning to or blows something up in front of someone else, he could expose us all, then this town could turn into another-"

"_Stop!" _Damien says interrupting her and sighing in frustration.

"I get it you _are_ right but... my head hurts okay, if you've forgotten I just performed multiple complicated spells over a great distance and i'm _incredibly_ tired." He says wearily.

"If I say we can go back to the hospital later to do some more investigating will you save the discussion for later? _Please_?" Damien asks in a pleading voice flashing her his puppy dog eyes.

"Damn you and those damn eyes. Fine you have yourself a deal, but I am holding you to it." she says giving him a pointed look.

"Good. Now, can we go in and take a nap? Then when we are well rested we'll return to the hospital, but even after I need to make this clear. We. Will. Not. Kill. Them." He says after stepping out of the camaro, emphasizing every word.

"Alright we won't, but the council might." She says in a low voice.

_Especially if the bad feeling I have had since leaving the hospital is anything to go by..._

Stiles POV

_[Unknown]_

_Fire, hotter than he had ever felt burned through his veins, laying there just barely breathing. He tried to stand so he could figure out what was going on, or at least what was causing his ears to ring._

_At first he couldn't but after a bit of work he was able to stand, and finally the ringing in his ears stopped and he let out a sigh of relief._

_But the relief was short lived as he opened his eyes to scan the area, all around him the sounds of battle rang out as bodies dropped to the floor._

_Hundreds already dead and more joining them as figures clad in all sorts of armor clashed with ethereal figures all across the battlefield._

_Then out of nowhere a shockwave resounded through the area making everything stop. Soon after a portal appeared in the center of the chaos and out stepped a large group of warriors. _

_They stood fearsome and powerful in the middle of the battlefield, all eyes on them._

_They stood in formation but the aura they gave off said they could probably each take an entire army on there own, five in particular more so than the rest._

_One clad in grayish armor with strange green glowing marks that looked like it moved with the wind and carried a staff that looked just as sharp and fast. Huge gray bird wings protruded from his back._

_He had dark brown hair, pale smooth skin like porcelain , sharp cheekbones and eyes a strange mixture of blue, green and grey, stood tall and lithe._

_Next to him stood another warrior whose armor was the exact opposite of the first's in that it was heavy looking with the primary color being earthy brown with other various colors staining it that strangely resembled a forest._

_There was an opening in the midsection that showed off an impressive set of abs and instead of having leg armor there was just a large tattered cloth attached to the hip armor, and his hands had large claws attached to them that were stained red. _

_He had short black hair, russet skin and he to was tall but had more muscles than the previous warrior and the sexiest and yet most innocent brown eyes he had ever seen._

_Next to him in the middle of the group stood the most frightening warrior among them, his armor was obsidian black with dark blue symbols, the armor itself looked like it came from the bottom of the ocean. he had black and blue wings protruding from his back with flowing light blue hair._

_In one hand he held a large strange shaped shield that was light blue and white in the middle, it also had a black and blue broadsword sheathed inside and a golden trident in the other that had a strange lightning bolt attached to the bottom._

_He had pale marble skin with swirling black marks on his cheeks and piercing purple eyes, but the most troubling detail about him was that he reminded him a lot of Damien, and even though he seemed to exude a killing aura he strangely put him at ease._

_Then to his side stood a warrior who reminded him of Violet, she had on dark purple armor with red fiery symbols, it looked like it was born from a dying star. _

_Her weapons of choice were two oddly shaped pistols attached to holsters on her hips and a strange purple chain in her hands that seemed like it had a life of its own._

_She had flawless caramel skin, flowing red hair with purple strands and piercing purple eyes and purple metallic wings._

_In the middle of her cleavage was the number three in bold black that seemed like it would remain there forever. She was the shortest among the warriors but still looked like she could burn down a city or two on her own._

_Then there was the last warrior with armor that was bright red like an inferno almost orange even with golden yellow and white symbols._

_It almost reminded him of fire itself. He wielded a strange bat made of titanium with a large shard of obsidian glass sticking out of the middle of it._

_He had light brown hair that hung in a slight bang and fair milky skin that had a few moles here and there._

_Big brown eyes that were rimmed with orange and threaded with ember red stood out and he had red and yellow wings protruding from his back that looked like they belonged to a phoenix._

_Stiles stopped a moment as he looked closer at him, 'Wait a minute he looks like me, li-like years from now and a bit taller, What the hell?!' He thought to himself as he began to wonder if he were seeing the future._

_Just as I began wondering closer to get a better look the one who reminded me of Damien all of a sudden let loose a shock wave that rebounded through the area around them eliminating all surrounding enemies in an instant._

_After a few moments of surprise passed the remaining armor-clad warriors all knelt to the fearsome warrior and his allies._

_"Today we stand upon a battlefield preordained by the source for all worlds, a fate unavoidable and inescapable by any and all who live. The War Of The Fallen." The Damian look-alike paused to let it sink in._

_"That being said just because we have to fight this war doesn't mean we have to lose. We have fought this battle and countless others for other dimensions like ours and have proven time and time again that we will __**NOT **__go gently into the night and that we __**WILL**__ stand victorious!" Damian slide a glance in the direction that lay beyond the soldiers and that's when I realized we were on top of a cliff._

_"It is far from over, the forces of evil will throw everything they have at us and unfortunately until we can reopen the world gate we are grossly outnumbered and without back up and for each of us that dies the enemy gains one more soldier for their army. So we must stand strong. Be brave. And let the ends of our blades meet with their heads! " All the soldiers around them stood and thrust there sword in the air, letting out a fierce chorus of battle cries._

_Damian look-alike aimed his trident toward the sky And every in the area began to float._

_" Now follow me into battle. For our loved ones. For the innocents. And for the very future of this and every Planet. Lets Kick Some Ass!" Then he pointed the trident over the cliff and everyone began to fly off it toward the apparent enemy with their weapons drawn and ready._

_As everyone went over the cliff I followed to the edge so I could look down and what I saw made my jaw drop. There were at least a million ethereal warriors fighting with the army. _

_Then I looked up and saw something that made my blood run cold, for behind the enemy legion there was a giant black,white, and gold gate with over a thousand gray stones that sat on the rim of it that loomed over the entire battlefield that was sure to be the world gate thing the Damian look-alike was talking about._

_However the real frightening aspect of it were the ten giant guardians that stood in front of it that were just as big and each seemed to have a chain leading from its back to the gate._

_I looked back down and saw that the group with the Damian look-alike were making some headway as they were halfway to the gate when a flash of light went off overhead and out came an army of dark shadowy creatures with large black wings and at once all of them prepared to open fire._

_I heard the Damian and Stiles look-a-likes both shout 'like hell' then they put their backs together, palms lining up and aimed at the horde of creatures in the sky. Then as one both of them began to chant together:_

'''_Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess_...'''

_As they finished chanting a large orb of red energy formed in between their palms and died the sky blood red and then the creature fired their attack at them letting loose a rain of black fire that I was sure would finish them._

_"__**Dragon Slave!"**_

_The two look-a-likes shouted and fired their attack at the enemy and at first it looked like the attacks would cancel each other but the two warriors looked calm as they thrust their hands firing the attack forward and completely obliterated the enemy hoard then turning the attack toward the colossal gate and obliterating all enemies in its path._

_However it didn't reach the gate as just when it would have hit two of the ten giant warriors stepped in front of it to take the attack, sacrificing themselves in the process._

_"Damn. Looks like it didn't work Stiles." Said The Damien look-a-like to future me? _

_"Well at least we made a dent in the enemy." Replied future me, then in a flash I was no longer looking down at the scene but seeing through future me's eyes._

_"Yeah, your right Stiles. Now we have a direct path to the titans as well and it's not like it took a lot of energy anyway." He said to me, looking as if he wanted to say more._

_"If you two are done flirting, a plan of action would be nice." Said Violet shooting two enemies at once before kicking another back._

_" Okay, we don't actually have to beat the damn things all we have to do is sever their chains to the gate and they should return to the void. Everyone pick two of them and take 'em down, I'll provide support with barriers and healing." He explained before swallowing and looking around at everyone._

"_We need to take that gate and turn the tide of battle, without it even we are fucked so good luck and I love you all." Damien said and everyone charged toward the giants... A few minutes later and a bright flash of light enveloped everything._

[Back at the Hospital:Three days after rebirth]

Stiles slowly comes back to himself, the sound of machines beeping prominent in the air, but the strongest sensation was of a smooth hand holding his own.

He hears a slight snoring on his chest and realizes someone's head is sleeping on him. he opens his eyes and at first all he could was a blurry mess of blue curls, then his vision came into focus and it's Damian.

"Damian, wake up." I said slightly nudging the slim boy, trying to wake him.

He awakes with a startle and a pair of glowing blue and purple eyes land on me.

"Stiles, your awake!" He exclaims and envelops me in a crushing hug.

"Not... for...long..." I manage to get out as I scramble for freedom to no avail.

"Yeah... as I am fairly certain you saw my eyes, can't really let you keep that memory so back to sleep for you." He said as he pressed my head to his chest and my sense of smell was overwhelmed with the scent of rain.

"But... I... don... wanna..." I managed to slur before my mind went fuzzy and my head turned to lead.

"Shh It's alright Stiles, your safe. Just rest now and when you awaken next you will have no memory of this, only the faint sense of calm then an instant clarity to your situation." I feel him slowly lower me unto the hospital bed and whisper in my ear before he stands and moves toward the door.

He reaches the doorway says 'Until next time' and vanishes. and everything fades to black...

Allison POV

Allison looked at herself in the mirror of one of the hospital's many restrooms noting how her hair was disheveled and how pale and ashen her complexion was. _'Perfect, just like someone who lost their love' _She thought to herself.

She turned to leave and just as she reached the door her phone beeped letting her know she had a text, she dug it out of her pocket, turned it on and saw it was from her mother.

Mom:You failed.

Allison: but the doctors declared him dead!

Mom: Well guess what, he is still alive!

Mom: But, that may not be a bad thing.

Allison:What are my orders mom?

Mom:Return to his side, wait till he awakes and then, .Heart.

Mom:I want him to feel true despair and hopelessness. To dye his heart black.

Allison:But hasn't he suffered enough?

Mom:You will do as I say without thought, or do you need some time in the corner?

Allison: No mom please, alright i'll do as you ask.

Mom:good do so immediately and without fail.

Allison turned her phone off and left out of the restroom, determined to not disappoint her returned mother and to break Scott Mccall's heart….

_Mysterious POV_

A caramel colored woman with black hair in black heel boots, green skinny jeans,and a black tank top paced a run down room in an abandoned warehouse

"Report Vivika." Came a smooth and calm male voice from the entrance of the warehouse.

"Yes,Master" She said as she instantly disappeared and reappeared in a poof of green smoke in front of a man shrouded in shadow on her knees with her head bowed.

"The huntress, Allison. Failed in her mission to kill the mutt like her 'mother' asked her to do just like you predicted and now she is on her way to corrupt him."She said, taking a breath then continuing.

"Unfortunately we have yet to uncover any of the anomalies in town or the power source we are hunting for but we are on to locating a map of the lay lines then its only a matter before we find the temple and the power source." She said as she let out cackle.

" Good Vivika, soon we will have all we wanted then not even the council and their foolish laws cannot stop us from making this world _ours_!" Her master said his eyes glowing a sick, evil green.

"Now Vivika, go to the hospital, I have a feeling that powerful forces are gathering there and I want to make sure we get what we want." He said before vanishing in a flash of green and black light.

"As you wish Lord Mortem." She said as she transformed into Victoria argent then disappeared…

Scott POV

Scott felt a dull pain thrum through his body as he slowly came to. First he did an inventory and made sure everything was there, then once satisfied opened his eyes.

At first all he could see was light then his vision came into focus and he realized he was in the hospital. _'Why am I in the hospital and what happened?' _He wondered to himself.

Then everything came back to him in a flood of images, the date, the hotel, the shower with Allison then blackness and oddly enough most prominently an image of Stiles standing over his body with glowing ember eyes and tears made of fire. _'What the hell?'_

"Scott, oh baby your awake!." Exclaimed a happy Melissa to his right before dragging him into a bone crushing hug.

Scott tried desperately to escape his mom's iron hold before giving up and just asking.

" Oh I'm sorry honey but… do you know what happened?" She asked her son, easing up on the death hug and just sitting there rubbing his hair.

"I remember being at the hotel with Allison and then nothing, mom what happened?" He asks in a scared and confused voice.

"I was doing my rounds when I found out you had been brought in and then a little bit later I got one of the doctors to tell me what was happening and it looks like… someone poisoned you." She said as she began to sob.

"Scott, whatever it was, it killed you. I went with John for a few minutes and when we came back you had flatlined… you were dead for a while." She said but Scott couldn't believe what she was saying.

"After they tried and failed to revive you they called it and took you to the morgue in a private room downstairs so I could say goodbye and after I did I told Stiles to come say goodbye as well and I don't know what happened but

an explosion rocked the building so we rushed to the room and found you and Stiles and it was a miracle, you were breathing. My baby was alive!" She said fully breaking down and returned to hugging him again.

'_If I died then how am I here, and who poisoned me?'_ he thought to himself then realized something.

"Mom, how come I can't hear your heartbeat?" He asked

"Scott, I have no idea but… I think whatever happened made you at the least mostly human." She said, still holding her son.

At that he froze, before trying to make his claws pop out, his eyes glow but nothing happened but then he remembered something "Wait, is Allison okay?" he asked .

"I'm right here baby." Said the brunette standing in the doorway, her face stained with tears.

Ms. Mccall sat there for a few minutes and watched before getting up and saying "Well now that I know my son is okay i'll leave you two alone." then she was up and out the door leaving him alone with the love of his life.

Allison stepped further into the room before turning around and closing the door and locking it.

"You know I'm glad your still alive Scott." the girl said moving to sit in the empty spot next to Scott on the bed. She moved her hand to the top of his head, slowly stroking his hair and for some reason he could feel something was off.

"What's wrong Ali, your acting weird." He asked her, the love of his life as he turned fully to look at her, but what he saw froze what little blood he had in his veins.

Her eyes were empty and emotionless, her lips turned up in a cruel smirk. "Want to know who put you in here Scotty?" She asked then leaned in right next to his ear, letting a breath of air blow over it and sending a shiver down his spine.

"W-who?" he asked voice shaky from all the emotions assaulting him, fear, nervousness, and arousal all mixing together.

"Well love. .Me." She said yanking his hair back and forcing him to meet her dark, empty eyes.

"Why, why would you try to kill me?" He asked, voice trembling now.

Allison let out a low, vicious and humorless chuckle. "Oh come now you know why."

"You who have abused me at every turn, you who has no control over your wolf or your dick." She started off her list then paused for dramatic effect.

"You who are the reason why my mother died in the first place." She said, voice trembling from barely contained rage.

"What are you talking about, I have never abused you, I have perfect control over my wolf and I have never cheated on you." He said trying to reason with her.

"What, aren't you going to deny your the reason my mom was dead, ask how I found out what happened between you and her, that the reason why Derek bit her?"

"Well i'll tell you how I know, your 'friend' told me, thats right Stiles, the boy you have known most of your lives and guess what, he told me because he knew what would happen.

Knew that if he told me I would _hate_ you with everything in me." She finished, her voice barely a whisper toward the end.

"B-but he would never do that, he l-loves me." Scott said, tears silently streaming down his face.

Allison laughed and swung her legs around his body, fully straddling his waist. "Oh you have no idea, that boy you so readily call brother loves you more than you think Scotty.

And he has it 'hard' to, really its so pathetic, he went out of his way to keep you to himself, to split us up and he succeeded because I hate you Scott,

so much so I tried to use a magical poison to kill you, honestly I have no idea how your alive but I am happy you are." she said, before getting up off Scott and heading toward the door

" Now you have to live knowing you were betrayed by two of the most important people in your life, goodbye." She said then just opened the door, leaving the only remaining person in the room completely broken…..

Stiles POV

[One Hour Later]

Stiles slowly blinked his eyes awake, and repositioned his bed so his upper half was sitting up, then he just sat there going over his dreams. _'I know the battle thing was a dream but… Damien being here, was that a dream to?' _He puzzled to himself.

Then he looked down and noticed a single strand of blue hair on his hospital covers, he picked it up to examine it further when his hospital door flew open all of a sudden and there stood his dad. still in uniform and looking disheveled.

" Son." Was all he said before he rushed over to pull him into a hug. "Dad, dad I'm ok but I won't be if you keep strangling me." Wheezed out the flailing boy, struggling to escape his loving father's death hug.

"Okay I'll ease up, but what do you remember." He said easing up on his hug and searching Stiles' face for any damage.

"I remember grocery shopping then getting a call from Mama Mccall about S-scott's death, oh god he's dead" Said Stiles, breaking down and burying his face in the sheriff's shirt.

"No, son. Whatever happened after you got here, he is very much alive. We found you and him down stairs after something rocked the building, you were unconscious and he was alive. He's in the room at the end of the hall." Said the sherrif a few seconds before Stiles flew out of the bed flailing around the room and searching for a pair of pants.

"Are you done? Cause I believe these are what your looking for." Said his father holding up a pair of black sweatpants and smiling and the man had the nerve to chuckle when he rushed over to grab them.

After he had his pants and gown on he gave his dad a thanks then rushed out the room heading toward Scott's. He reached the room in a few seconds but before he went in he felt something ominous run up and down his spine, as if warning him not to open the door.

He ignored the feeling and brushed it off as nerves then turned the handle and went in. What he saw scared him. Scott was in the middle of the bed sitting up with his hands in his lap and he was deathly still, his eyes were dark and his normally sun kissed skin was pale. There was a dark energy in the air and it put Stiles on alert.

"Hey...buddy, are you ok?" Stiles began as he slowly moved toward his friend. As he got closer he heard Scott say something."...ve".

"What was that buddy?" Asked Stiles nearly there to the bed. "Leave."

" What's wrong Scott?" Stiles asked as he finally got to the side of the bed, he began to reach his hand out to feel if Scott had a fever when he slapped Stiles' hand away."Don't touch me."

" You are what's _wrong_. You ruined everything! I trusted you and you told her and for what, some _sick _fantasy that you'd have me all to yourself." Said Scott, grabbing Stiles by the front of his gown and dragging him closer in a painful hold.

"I don't-" Stiles began but Scot interrupted

" Shut up! Just for once stop talking, stop lying and answer me honestly. Do you have feelings for me?" Scott said, hand still holding Stiles, forcing him to look into his eyes. _' here goes'_

"I...I do but I never told anyone anything you trusted me with, I would never betray-" "Get out." said Scott, releasing the hold he had on Stiles. and turning his head away from him.

" B-but I love you…-" "GET OUT!" Scott screamed, throwing a cup of water at Stiles' face, the water combining with the tears he was already shedding. "Okay" Stiles before fleeing the room and going back to his own, completely unaware of the lavender orbs watching him….

Damien POV

Damien watched on as Stiles rushed back to his room, feeling compelled to rush to this boy he had only met recently and comfort him. Just as he was about to give in to said urge (and no doubt piss his sister off beyond) he felt something or someone tugging on his gray cotton jacket.

He looked down and saw a little girl with short dark purple hair and dark purple eyes, she had pale skin and bags under her eyes and she was holding a stuffed little lamb.

"Mister I'm lost and tired will you help me find my room?" Asked the little girl in a meek voice her eyes going into puppy dog form and who can say no to that (sis could...).

"Okay, lets go find a nurse shall we." He said taking hold of the little girl's hand when she offered it then picking her up when she began to wobble. They finally found one who didn't look busy, the name on her tag read Mccall.

"Um, hi this little girl was wandering around and got lost, do you know where her room is mam." He asked the nurse.

"Yeah, sure follow me." She said leading them to the little girls room. Once they got there he moved to set her down on the bed but she wouldn't let go. "Okay honey if I promise to visit often will you let go?" He asked the little girl with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Sure mister, but i'm holding you to it." said the little girl before letting go and laying down on her bed. He tucked her in and waved goodbye before exiting the room.

"It's a shame, she came in a month ago from an accident, she was the only one brought in and the only things that survived that accident with her were that stuffed lamb and a little charred note with the only thing readable on it being 'Otaru'

she was doing fine and was going to be released to social workers until a few days ago, now her state is deteriorating rapidly, she may not last the week." She said before going on.

'_So that was the price of bringing back that boy,huh?'_ He thought to himself.

'_Well maybe she will survive...hopefully…._

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Again thank you for reading. Also I'm in the process of rewriting the first 3 chapters of this story and will be done soon.

Reviews are both appreciated and encouraged. Be safe.


	7. Chance Meetings:Cafe

A/N Okay this is pretty much filler before things get heavy again, which will be soon. I have the other chapter written up and will be uploaded on monday

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own teenwolf.

* * *

><p>DamienViolet POV

[Their House:One Day Later]

Damien tossed and turned in bed, nightmares of his past haunting him. Violet having woken up an hour earlier had just finished her shower and was currently wrapping a towel around her waist when she lets out a startled gasp.

The house's water supply began to rise and combine, forming one giant bubble that engulfed

everything in the house in water, including Violet.

'_Well fuck' _she thought to herself as she began the swim from her bathroom to Damien's room.

Once she reaches his room she sees him writhing in agony on his bed and the words _please...no.. don't _make it to her ears and she says in a heartbroken voice" Oh my monkey" before moving closer to try and wake him.

_Please…. don't hurt me father… _Damien says as he thrashes around in his sleep, a single spark emanating from his fingertip startling Violet.

' _I need to wake him before he starts discharging and we end up extra crispy' _ she thought to herself before finally beginning to shake him from his nightmare.

Just as she touched him she felt a wave of energy rip through her body causing a gasp to escape a few seconds before she was pulled into his mind.

[Damien's Mindscape]

"_Please… don't hurt me father" he begged as he struggled uselessly against the restraints his father tied around his wrists._

"_Come now, stop all that useless struggling. We both know that'll only get you bruises, if you want out all you have to do is stop being a fag, simple." His father replied with a cruel smirk on his face as he looked down at his son in disgust._

_Suddenly a dark look began to form in his father's eyes as he looked up at him in fear._

"_Ah, is that what you want, bruises? If so all you had to do was ask…" His father said undoing his belt then folding it up, cracking it once as a sign of things to come._

_All Damien could do was close his eyes and mentally brace himself for the pain that would surely follow. Except it didn't because just as his father was about to strike with the belt Violet appeared and with a shout of 'like hell' began wrestling the burly man._

_When the pain did not come Damien opened his eyes and gasped at the sight in front of him, his father and Violet struggled for control of the belt, Violet putting up a good fight but in the end it was clear who would win in a fight of strength._

_The man ripped the belt from her hands, the force of it sending her to the floor in front of Damien._

"_Hmph_ _you silly girl, I don't know who you are or what your connection to my disgusting, weak excuse of a son is, but you have made a grave mistake coming here." The man said staring down at the enraged girl beneath him, giving another crack of the belt._

"_Which is what you and my son are about to learn_._" he said as a sickening smirk formed on his face._

_He lifted his arm above his head and moved to strike the girl when at once multiple things happened, The chair Damien had been tied to shattered into a hundred pieces, freeing him and allowing him stand then with a fierce shout released a sonic boom that went through the room, causing his father to be thrown back_.

" _**No! **__There is _**NO **_way in _**Hell**_ i'd ever let you harm her." Damien said standing protectively in front of Violet who was trying to stand, a triumphant smirk on her face._

"_What the hell was that, first you come to me and say your one of those disgusting fags then I learn your and actual monster, your mother and I should have put you down long ago, she would be ashamed." His father said, trying to pick himself out of the drywall he had landed in._

"_No, it would be you she would be ashamed of. You hollow, judgmental, cruel sadistic, hypocritical pathetic shell of a man, but you know what?" Damien asked seething in place, eyes burning a bright electric blue, threads of purple here and there._

"_I have no idea why i'm arguing with some memory long forgotten." He said as he began to morph from the scrawny frightened person he was a few years ago to the tall, lithe current version he was now, eyes now fully purple._

" _You might have scarred me deeply and caused me untold pain in the past but thats just it, thats all you are, the past, a memory who has no power over me and I refuse to allow you such."_

_Damien said with a deadly calm in his voice, a smirk now on his face as he began to move closer to the now quaking man._

"_You have no place in my mind or in my heart, leave this place, __**NOW!**__" With a flick of his hand he banished the nightmare from his mind. Leaving just him and Violet standing in a white room._

" _Badass, if only it really happened like that." Said Violet whooping behind Damien,_

"_Speaking of what the hell are you doing here? Last time I checked you didn't have the power to enter dreams, not that I'm not happy you did." Damien said turning around to face a confused Violet._

"_Didn't you pull me in?" She asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow._

"_No, you know I can't pull other people into my dreams, only the other way around, hell I barely have control over that, why are we still here anyway and not having this convo back in the real world…" Just as the words left his mouth the white room changed to another scene._

_They were standing in a forest at night, a burning house in clear view, the screams of people could be heard in the air._

"_Come on maybe we can help" Violet exclaimed rushing toward the house, Damien following._

_They reached the house only to be returned to their starting point. Thats when they heard the sound of battle over the screams._

_They moved toward it, hoping to get some clue as to what they were seeing, just ahead of them was a clearing and when they reached it a sign flew through them and clanged against the trees behind them._

"_Did that sign just go _through _us?!" Violet asked, looking toward Damien for an answer._

"_Y..Yeah it did…." He said dumbfounded. Then he decided to look to the sign that now rested against some trees for clues._

_Turning around, he began to read it 'Welcome To Beacon Hills...' the rest of it was burned away._

"_What your doing is wrong!" Came a shout from the clearing and they turned around to get a better view._

_On the ground lay a blonde woman and an elderly man with gray hair unconscious and a little bit away from them stood three men, on one side stood a man with a weird pointed hat on his head, black hair and glowing gold eyes, the energy radiating off of him was ancient._

_On the other side closest to the two unconscious bodies and them were two men who stood in a defensive position facing the man in front of them, one had pale porcelain skin, sharp cheekbones and short dark brown hair, the other had russet bronze skin, short black hair that hung in a bang and had the body of a runner._

"_What _**we**_ are doing is __**wrong**__?!" exclaimed the one with russet skin._

"_We are trying to save that family, your the one who wants to let them all die!" exclaimed the other._

"_Except they already have died, it goes against the flow of time to save them, they MUST die here." said the man in front of them, causing them to flinch._

"_There are children in that house! We can't just stand by and do nothing, they died the first time cause no one could have saved them but _we _can. Please don't try to stop us, if you do we will take you down and save those people." said the pale one._

"_Very well then, to protect the order and stability of the future and on the command of the council, come to your death." said the man raising his staff and slamming it into the ground releasing a blinding light._

[Back At Their House]

"Ok, what the _hell_ was **that!?**" asked Violet as they awoke in Damien's room, the huge water bubble that had formed before having dissipated.

"I….don't know?" said Damien, rising from his position on his king sized bed and moving to stand.

"Ah hell, every time you say those words bad shit soon follows." said Violet, pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stave off a migraine.

"Well what I do know is i'm hungry and in serious need of food." said Damien, stretching out his muscles before shifting from foot to foot.

" So we have two options, we can cook something here, or I can go to that cafe you were eyeing before and pick us up something while you get ready for the day, you know since your still in a towel…" said Damien, gesturing to said towel causing Violet to flip him off.

" Well I guess just go get something, cause I really don't feel like cooking.." said Violet before moving to leave the room when Damien stopped her by gently catching her arm and pulling her back.

"Thanks for the help, you know in the dream. I don't exactly know how you did it but if you hadn't interrupted it I would have been forced to relive it again." explained Damien hugging her gently before letting go.

"Sure monkey, no problem. Now hurry up and go fetch my food, I bees hungry" says Violet, lightly (or what she considers lightly) punching him in his arm, causing him to stumble back onto his bed, then walking back to her room.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, just need to take a shower first and change, then i'll go." he grumbled before closing his bedroom door, stripping then going to his bathroom to start the shower.

While the shower water began to heat up he took the time to look in his mirror, gasping when he noticed the tears that had trailed down his face. He grabbed a rag from his bathroom cabinet then began to gently wipe them away.

Finally after there was no trace of them anymore and the water was hot he sat that rag down then grabbed a softer one and stepped into the shower, closing the see through door behind him, making sure not to slip on the slippery tile.

After a few minutes of just resting his head against the wall he began to clean himself with his favorite blueberry and lavender scented body wash, scrubbing everywhere he could reach on his hairless body.

When he was finished he set his rag down then taking his shampoo he began gently carding his fingers through his long hair, and as he did so his hair changed from mostly black with blue streaks to all light blue before rinsing the shampoo out.

After a few more minutes of just enjoying the water he turned the shower head off and stepped out of the steaming shower onto the fluffy white shower carpet and looking at himself in the mirror again, noticing how he looked better than before the shower.

When he felt a light breeze brush against his skin he realised he was still wet, he waved his hand over his body and the excess water that was dripping from him dried instantly, leaving his skin dry but smooth and his hair soft and slightly curly.

Afterward he turned around and did the same to the rest of the bathroom. Once finished with that he moved to his cabinet and grabbed a fluffy light blue towel then tying it around his waist he left his bathroom.

As he made his way out of his bathroom and to his closet he contemplated about what he should wear before deciding on a pair of tight powder blue jeans, a white long sleeved silk tee and a cotton gray vest.

After getting dressed and putting on his white running shoes, he found it hard to decide what to do with his hair.

A few minutes more ticked by as he looked at himself in the mirror and an angry shout of _'hurry the hell up' _ and a not too subtle promise of bodily harm he just decided to put his hair up in a ponytail, leaving only his bangs down.

He took one last look in the mirror, grabbed his retractable tanto, strapped it to the small of his back underneath his clothes and walked out of his room.

Once he reached the staircase he leaped over the stairs and landed in a graceful silent crouch at the bottom causing Violet to huff and grumble _' show off' _before turning her eyes back to her book.

"Okay to review our plans for the day, I'm going to get us breakfast first then after we are going to the hospital to do a bit more recon and then training." He said before grabbing his keys and putting them in his pockets, then he gave his sis a hug and 'be safe' then left…

….

Damien/Jackson POV

[Lune Cafe]

Business at the cafe seemed to be in full swing, if the line was anything to go by.

After a few minutes of waiting the line seemed to go down and he got to the counter. He gave his order ' one blueberry muffin and one banana nut muffin with two mocha frappes' and after she said the order would be a bit he started to scan the room.

One particular table caught his eye. There was a guy sitting there alone looking particularly sad, he had dark blonde hair, gray smokey eyes and he was chiseled like a greek god. He had one mug of coffee he seemed to be staring into.

The cashier gave him his order and he paid before taking his order and moving to the table where the guy was at and taking the vacant seat.

" Fuck off, i'm not in the mood." Said the greek god.

"As you seem to be in emotional pain I will refrain from tossing my drink in your face and kicking you in the nuts and instead say, Hi my name is Damien and I would like to ask if your ok?" He said to the greek god before taking a sip of his frappe.

"What makes you think I want to tell my problems to some stranger?" Said the greek god, raising a perfect eyebrow at him.

"Because sometimes it helps to unload on a stranger with a fresh perspective." Damien said moving to open his muffin then glancing at the hottie. " Tell you what, since you seem to be trying and failing to covertly glance at my muffin you can have half if I get a name and a story, deal?"

"Fine, my name is Jackson, Jackson Whittemore and I guess if you'll listen…" he began his story as he received half of the amazing muffin….

[Flashback]

_Jackson stood in front of Danny's house, unsure if he should knock or use the key he had been given. Finally he decided to use the key._

_He opened the door, stepped in then closed and locked the door again, before moving up the stairs and into his boyfriend's room._

(Damien:Wait, so you have a boyfriend, Jackson:Shut up, I'm telling my story.)

_Danny was sitting on his bed, pretending to read his book when Jackson came in._

"_Look I know it sucks but it's not my fault, they are forcing me to go." He said to Danny_

"_Jackson, this isn't across state or even across country this is London we are talking about and I-I can't be with someone who's on a whole other continent." Danny said with tears in his eyes._

_Jackson walked over to the other boy's bed and sat down, he turned Danny's face to his and kissed away the tears before bringing the other boy's lips to his in a chaste kiss._

"_I wish there were something I could do Danny, but there's not…" Jackson said and at that Danny stood up and began pacing._

"_You could fight them, tell them you won't go, that you want to stay here." Danny said and pleaded with Jackson._

"_I can't, they don't care Danny, if I fought them they might make me go sooner or worse, completely disown me." Jackson said in disappoint before grabbing Danny's flailing arm and yanking the other teen on top of him._

_Danny looked down at Jackson, legs straddling his waist. "Alright, but I can't be with someone when they are an ocean away. So for tonight lets say goodbye." Danny said as he kissed and nipped at Jackson's neck_

_(_Damien: Oh Hot Damn)

…..Warning…...

_Danny ripped Jackson's shirt open and began trailing kisses and bites down his body paying close attention to the pink buds._

_He popped one in his mouth and began sucking it until the teen beneath him began to moan then he went and did the same to the opposite making sure he gave it just as much attention._

_After he was through with them he trailed his tongue down Jackson's stomach tracing the shape of every defined ab._

(Damien:*cough* derp)

_He reached the jock's naval and began licking it, darting his tongue in and out, making Jackson writhe on the bed._

_He finally finished with that then kissed his way down farther until he reached the jock's jeans where he placed open mouthed kisses over the crotch area in an attempt to torture the poor jock._

"_Please Danny…" Begged Jackson as he couldn't take it anymore._

_Danny popped open the button then unzipped him and finally after a bit of struggling Jackson was left in his cotton gray boxer-briefs._

"_Do you want me to put it in my mouth Jackson?" Danny asked, looking up from where he was and didn't that make him leak._

"_Please.. just do it already." Jackson panted out._

_Danny pulled the offending garment off of Jackson then watched as the eight and a half inch piece of meat flopped back onto his abs, a trail of precome leaking from the sensitive pink head before Danny put it in his mouth, at first only the head then slowly he dragged his mouth down until his nose was buried in the patch of blonde pubic hair then swallowed._

…_W__arning End….._

"Um, n-not t-that I mind this story but I think it would be wise to skip to the asking for advice part, cause it's getting a tad too hot in here." Said Damien, loosening his shirt a bit.

"Fine, my problem is: do I risk my future by fighting to stay here or do I play it safe and stay with my parents?" Jackson asked, eyes looking to Damien to tell him what to do.

Damien let out a sigh and thought for a moment before deciding on what to say. "Look, I can't tell you what to do but, all I can say is follow your heart. I know it's cliche but… it's true. Whatever you do it will be hard and painful in it's own ways so I tell you what." He said pulling out a piece of paper and writing his number and address down.

" Call me if you need anything and that honestly means anything ok, I'm here for you." Damien said as he stood up.

"But why, we just met."Asked Jackson, confusion clear in his voice.

"Because, I know how it feels to feel alone in the world and to have been abandoned by your parents." He said then grabbed his breakfast and left.

' _That Damien guy….. sure is unique…..._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to everyone who read and FollowedFavorited and an extra special thanks to orionastro who reviewed. Reviews are both welcome and appreciated.  
><em>


	8. Comfort

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N just a bit of a warning, there are some serious feels in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Isaac POV<p>

[The Loft:Later that day]

Isaac sat lounged in the couch at his alpha's new loft, watching as said alpha paced back and forth. Off to his right, perched on the iron spiral staircase sat Peter, his usual all-knowing smirk in place. Isaac had just gotten back and had told his alpha all he knew about the current situation, the current situation being the hospitalization of Scott and Stiles (for observation).

What he knew being almost nothing other than something mysterious almost killed Scott and for some reason he now seemed…. different, like he had given up.

Stiles had gone to see him, but something happened at the hospital and now he to was admitted. _'Oh Stiles, i'll be there soon' _he thought to himself.

After Stiles had caught him staring at Jackson during one of the rare pack meetings, after he had made sure to corner the blonde and Isaac had spilled everything to him then begged the normally spastic boy to not tell a soul, to which Stiles had agreed on the condition that he come stay the weekend since Scott had ditched him and his father would likely be working all weekend.

After they had gotten to the Stilinski home and parked the jeep, Stiles had dragged him to the kitchen where he had made pancakes and sausage for the both of them and had sat him down at the table and instructed him to eat.

While they were eating Stiles had confided in him about how he felt for Scott. It was after the first major showdown they had ever had, before Isaac had been turned, with Peter. He had realized that had anything happened to the other boy he wouldn't have been able to go on.

He had planned to tell him that to, when he stumbled upon Scott and Allison exchanging 'I love yous'. He had lost his courage after that.

Something similar happened to Isaac, after they had found Jackson dead in the field. He had felt a pain in his chest worse than anything his father had ever done to him. It wasn't until Jackson had been revived as a werewolf and the pain had dissipated that he knew it was because of him.

Then his eyes glowed and swept the room and for that brief second when his eyes passed over him, it was like time had stopped _'Such beautiful eyes'_ he had thought to himself in that moment. His world had shifted and all of a sudden all he could think about was Jackson.

After that weekend he spent with Stiles, he finally felt like he wasn't truly alone. The pack gave him some comfort but none of them understood or even knew about the way he felt. So they had bonded on a level that was unfamiliar yet completely welcomed by Isaac.

That was why he had to get to the other boy's side, because he knew whatever happened had hurt Stiles deeply.

"Isaac! Wake up." Roared his alpha, he had obviously been too deep in thought and worry for his friend. " I need you to focus, whatever happened to Scott might have happened to Boyd and Erica. You need to be careful."

"Alright, i'll be careful but… I need to see Stiles." Isaac said, whining a little at the end.

"If you go to see him, then remember you can't tell him anything involving the hunt for Erica and Boyd.I don't want them involved." Derek said in his alpha voice before leaving to search some more for his lost betas.

"Wait pup." Peter said from the stairs as he slowly stood up and stalked toward me.

Once he reached the blonde wolf he began to walk a circle around him, studying him thoroughly before letting out a dark chuckle that rippled up his spine.

"Well well well, our little pup has gone and found his mate." Peter said, stopping and standing in front of Isaac, arms crossed in front of him.

"W-what?" Isaac asked in a confused voice.

"Oh? You don't know, shocker Derek didn't tell you about mates." He said, making my blood boil.

"I don't have time for your bull shit Peter." He said before storming out.

….

Isaac walked around town, deciding on if he really should go to the hospital to comfort Stiles when a set of moans ripped him from his thoughts.

Then he caught it, the overwhelming scent of arousal mixed with the tantalizing musk of _manhood._

He followed the sounds and smell to an alleyway and slyly looked around the corner where he spotted Danny leaned against a wall while some guy's head went up and down on his dick._' Wait, isn't he with Jackson.' _

"Oh, Ethan Yes!" Exclaimed Danny, throwing his head back in ecstasy. _'First he dare touches whats mine then he cheats on him!' _Isaac's wolf was howling inside . He reaches inside his pocket to pull out his phone.

He snaps a few photos, then takes off…..

…

Isaac arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later, having ran at full speed there. On his way up to Stiles' room he ran into the Sheriff talking to Ms Mccall.

"Honestly, I have no idea what happened between them but… they want nothing to do with each other." Said the Sheriff, looking downtrodden.

He sidestepped both of them, giving a tiny wave, then continued onward to his goal.

He stopped just outside of the door to Stiles' room, feeling nervousness well up inside._' What if he doesn't want to see me.'_ Isaac thought to himself, then the overwhelming smell of loneliness and despair wafted through the door and he knew Stiles needed him.

He opened the door and stepped in making sure to close the door behind him. He turned around to face Stiles and when their eyes met the normally spastic and hyperactive teen let out a body rocking sob that pierced Isaac's heart, causing him to rush over and gather the weeping boy into his arms.

"H-he he thinks I-I told her something bad and caused all this, now he h-hates me!" Said the boy in his arms, hiccuping and tucking his head under Isaac's neck while the young wolf rubbed his head." But I didn't, I didn't say anything"

"I know you didn't, listen…" Isaac began, cupping Stiles' head in his hands and forcing him to look up.

"I don't know what's going on but I know you wouldn't betray him or any of us, you are the single most trustworthy and loyal person I know.

You constantly get hurt helping us even though hardly anyone says thank you.

So I know that whatever is going on isn't your fault, and you shouldn't let anyone convince you it is, and anyone who tries doesn't deserve to be in your life." By the end of Isaac's talk Stiles went from sobbing to only lightly sniffling.

"But, without Scott I'm alone." Said Stiles, breaking Isaac's heart slightly.

"No your not,you have your father and Scott may be acting like a jackass now but you have his mom, and you have me." Isaac said, letting go of Stiles' face and pulling him into a full hug.

"T-thank you puppy." Stiles said, finally letting a small smile grace his face, and pulling Isaac down to snuggle, and in seconds they were out, completely unaware of the vase of blue roses manifesting on the side desk…

Damien's POV

"Yeah, I'm at the Hospital sis, a friend of his stopped by to comfort him and from the looks of it he is doing much better.

just in case though I knocked them out with a low level sleep spell and set up a barrier with my blue roses, and now i'm on my way to do the same with the other." He said through the phone.

He moved away from the door and down the hall to the other teen's , Scott's, room. Just as he touched the doorknob a spark of black energy sent him flying into the other side of the hall.

"Yeah, umm slight problem with that." Said Damien, getting up from the spot he landed in and walking away before someone came to investigate the noise.

"What now?" Violet said through the phone letting a long sigh escape her mouth.

" Someone set up a powerful and evil barrier on his room, from the feel of it, it was designed to keep any dark energy in and anyone not wanted out." Damien said.

"Listen, I'm going to stay here and see if I can't find a way through without going all out, I want you to investigate this town a little bit further, I have a feeling we are missing something here. Love you." He hung up the phone, then left to find a stairwell…..

Jackson POV

[Whittemore House:That Night]

Jackson stopped short of the door to his house, not home, and never before had he been so scared to walk in. His parent's car was in the driveway so he knew they were there, and he dreaded the confrontation to come.

After his run in with Damien at the cafe, he walked around town contemplating what to do. First he went running through the preserve to blow off steam, and when he finally began to feel the miles he had just ran he jogged to the park and sat down on a bench and just let his breath get under control.

While sitting he observed everyone. There was one family running around and playing with each other, laughing. Then while the kid was running he fell and hurt his knee and began wailing.

The mother went over to him and picked him up in her arms while the dad looked to see if it was bad.

The father began to speak and Jackson honed his hearing."Listen son, it's not that bad, just a scrape. But if you still feel like it hurts to much we will take you to the E.R okay?" The father asked and the son stopped crying.

"You would do that for me papa?" The child asked in a tiny voice and the father and mother smiled at him.

"Anything, for our son anything." Said the father and the mother agreed.

"I'm fine, just hurts a little." The boy said, smiling up at his parents and the father ruffled his hair and the mother kissed his cheek and Jackson melted a little. _'That is a real family'_ Thought Jackson to himself bitterly.

He got up from the bench and ran to the nearest diner for food. Thats where he was for the rest of the day, thinking and soul searching and that's why he felt so nervous, because he knew what he wanted, needed to do.

He opened the door to his house and stepped in letting the door close behind him. He ran up the stairs and to his room where he began packing, not to go across the ocean but just in case he was right and they kicked him out.

After he had everything he wanted in a suitcase he tossed it out his window, sent a text to Danny to let him know what he was about to do, then looked around his room one last time before walking out to find his parents.

It took him a few seconds to find them but when he did they were in the dining room, talking about their plans after he left.

He entered and instantly they stopped.

"Hey...uh dad, can I see my ticket and passport for when I leave." Jackson asked, trying to look sheepish.

"Yeah, sure Jackson. Honey will you pass him the ticket." David said to his wife, she reached in her purse and took them out then handed them to Jackson. He was lucky they were so gullible.

After the items reached his hand he inspected them a bit before ripping them in half then in fourths in front of his 'parents'.

"What the hell son?!" David exclaimed, jumping up from the table.

"You can't force me to go, my life and my love is here and I have no intention of going to another damn continent, also i'm removing my restraining order against Stilinski." Jackson said, no doubt in his voice.

"You ungrateful, immature, useless _**bastard**_. You will do as we say or get out, and stay out!" David said, coming to stand in front of Jackson, pointing toward the door and huffing, vicious smirk in place.

"Fine, if that's what you want." Jackson said, already walking toward the door.

"A-and leave the keys to your Porsche too." David said, looking slightly nervous.

"Okay, don't need it anyway." Jackson reached in his pockets, dug out his keys, and dropped them on the floor and left.

….

[Danny's house]

Jackson climbed up the side of his boyfriend's house making sure not to slip since it started raining.

He reached the window and slipped in, landing in a silent crouch. He heard his boyfriend tossing and turning in bed and for a second reconsidered whether to wake the boy or not.

Then he heard it, Danny's voice moaning Ethan and he froze before striding over and ripping the cover off is boyfriend and what he saw made his eyes glow.

All he heard was a gasp and 'Jackson' before he jumped out the window and once on the ground he let out a tortured roar and ran…..

Damien POV

After the tenth attempt at trying to break the barrier covertly he considered just going all out then reconsidered when he heard a loud roar sound outside._'Huh, must be thunder' _he thought to himself.

He decided to just give up for the day and went down to the cafeteria to replenish his energy.

He entered the cafeteria and was about to go over to the Chinese stand when he ran into the nurse from yesterday and for some reason he felt compelled to ask her about the girl from earlier.

"Hey, you probably don't remember me from earlier and it's probably against Hospital policy but well..." He began

"You want to know how Otaru is doing don't you." She said with a smile. Then it went away and she looked sad. "Unfortunately she isn't doing well, after she got to her room a few minutes later she went unconscious and has been out ever since, coding every hour or so." She said in a sad voice.

"Would you like to go see her, not that i'm trying to guilt you into anything, it's just that she only has the staff to check on her." She said in a hopeful type of way.

He considered it for a moment before making up his mind and asking her to lead the way.

Once they got to her room they entered and instead of the cheerful and intelligent little girl he met the other day, there was a frail one strapped into a breathing machine.

He felt a wetness on his collar and realized he was crying. He felt the nurse pat his shoulder and leave the room and he moved to sit in the chair next to her bed. He had to close his eyes at the sudden wave of emotion hit him, he could feel his powers adding to the rain outside and his eyes glowing before he took a deep breath.

His phone rang and for a moment considered ignoring it but decided against it and he picked up.

"Hey...um I hope I have the right number, It's me Jackson. I know you said to call if I needed something and well my parents kicked me out, and my boyfriend, heh, ex-boyfriend is cheating on me so I need a place to help." Jackson said, sounding like he was standing outside in the rain.

"Y-yeah sure, of course, I'm at the Hospital at the moment but it won't take me long, just text me where you are and i'll be there." Damien said, trying to dry the tears that were a few moments ago cascading down his cheeks.

Jackson hung up and a few minutes later his phone beeped letting him know he had a text.

He was about to leave when Otaru's machines started beeping and all of a sudden an army of nurses came in and pushed him out. He heard one of them say this might be it. At that he felt a dull pain course through his veins and he got an idea in his mind. He picked up his phone and dialed his sister's number.

"Hey sis, two things. One, there is someone I need you to go and get, he is going to be staying with us. Two, I need to tell you something, I think I'm about to do something that's seriously going to piss off the council." He said, already running through the preparations in his mind...

_Yeah, it'll piss them off alright..._


	9. AN

Hey guys, Ive been a tad sick and haven't been able to write again till today, so it'll be Friday before you guys have another chapter, so please hang tight till then.

I apologize and thank you to all my readers and be safe.


End file.
